


Coasters

by cuv444



Series: family bonding [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Roller Coasters, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuv444/pseuds/cuv444
Summary: Cordelia takes them to the amusement park
Relationships: Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: family bonding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878439
Kudos: 25





	Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m not American I don't know any American amusement parks. .so it’s based on Canada’s wonderland lol. Also no more angst lmao. I don't know anything about DDR and I might or might not have used a guitar hero live song (king for a day) in guitar hero on tour even though guitar hero on tour is on the ds…..oops. Also, crush crush crush from guitar hero on tour. This is confusing for me lmao.

Another week, another activity. A week passed before they gathered in the living room once again. Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Coco, Mallory, Misty, and their newest addition Kyle, waited for Cordelia.

“Do you think I could use my powers to pick out my paper?” Madison asked Zoe, while she braided her girlfriend’s hair.

“What? No, don't do that,” Zoe said.

“Alright.” Cordelia entered the room. “Let’s see what we're doing tomorrow,” Cordelia said as she grabbed the hat.

“No powers,” Zoe whispered into Madison's ear.

Cordelia put her hand into the hat and grabbed a crumpled paper out. She opened it up and read out the activity that they were doing tomorrow. “We’re going to the amusement park.”

“Fucking finally, something fun,” Madison said.

“Make sure you're ready to go tomorrow. I'll go buy the tickets now,” Cordelia said, then went to go do some planning for the amusement park.

“Let’s just hope we don't get kicked out again!” Queenie laughed.

Soon they all left the living room to do their own things. In Cordelia’s office, she was trying to figure out which website to buy the tickets, with Misty's help. First, they had trouble finding the website.

“I think you should just type “New Orleans’ Amusement Parks” into the search thingy,” Cordelia said to Misty.

Misty followed her instructions and found the nearest well-rated amusement park’s website. She clicked onto the admission & add-ons section.

“What are we getting?” Misty asked.

“The cheapest one-day tickets. Holy shit, they cost a fortune!” Cordelia exclaimed. 37 dollars each for a ticket.

“37 dollars isn't that bad,” Misty said.

“Misty, that’s 37 dollars per person. That's like 200 dollars!” Cordelia said. They certainly are expensive, but she'll buy them, anyways.

“I can tell whoever wrote this to choose something less pricey.” Misty stood up from the chair.

“No, it’s fine. Go start dinner, I’ll be there in a second,” Cordelia said to her wife, then sat down at the computer, so she could buy the tickets.

“Alrighty,” Misty said, then left.

This better be worth it.

Today is theme park day. This time they didn't have to wake up at 7 am, thankfully. Cordelia decided they'd go at 12, so they could have lunch there. They all gathered around the front door.

“Is everyone ready?” Cordelia asked, then counted every one.

“Whatever, can we just go? I’m hungry!” Mallory whined.

“We’re not leaving anyone behind.” Cordelia paused when she realized they were missing somebody. “Where’s Kyle?” She yelled the last part.

Right when she said that, Kyle stomped down the stairs with his backpack and a black bucket hat that he bought, so he could fit in with everyone in the coven. It was kind of funny, seeing Kyle in a bucket hat, while everyone wore more witchy hats. No one said anything, but Madison did laugh every time she saw him in it.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Madison laughed. Oh my god, he looks like a child! Madison thought.

“You ready, Kyle?” Cordelia asked with her car keys in her hand.

He nodded and they all got in the car.

“I never went to an amusement park before,” Kyle said while he sat down in the back row, in between Madison and Zoe.

“Don't worry, you’ll fit right in with the rest of the children,” Madison said teasingly.

“Madison, please don't leave Kyle in the kids’ area,” Cordelia said while she looked into the rearview mirror directly at Madison.

“Fine,” she sighed.

After 20 minutes, they got to the park. Of course, parking was a bitch. Cordelia tried not to hit anyone, while she was trying to find a good spot that would fit the van, and that was close to the park, but they had to settle all the way at the back.

“It’s hot as balls,” Coco said as she got out of the car.

“Yeah, it’s like 71 degrees out,” Mallory replied. “I'm already sweating,” she groaned.

“Alright, does everyone have their ticket?” Cordelia asked while locking the car.

They all nodded and they headed towards the entrance gates.

“Cordelia, look!” Misty said, pointing to the large green rollercoaster that was zooming past the gate.

Cordelia shook her head. “I'm not a rollercoaster person.”

“Why not? They look so fun!” Misty looked up at the coaster, while they walked to the gates.

“Not my thing,” Cordelia said. “You can ask one of the girls or Kyle to go with you,” she suggested.

“Alright,” Misty gave in. She’s never gone on a roller coaster before, but she was super excited to try.

“Everyone line up, show the women your ticket, and wait on the other end,” Cordelia said. She walked forward into the security. They checked her bags and took her ticket.

Once everyone went through security smoothly, they met at the huge fountain, right at the entrance of the park.

“Can we eat now?” Mallory cried.

“Yes yes, I did some research beforehand and there are a few restaurants we could go to,” Cordelia said to everyone.

Madison rolled her eyes. “Of course you did.”

Misty nudged her. “At least she plans things.”

“We could go to IHOP or we could go to an international cuisine thing,” Cordelia said.

They all voted for IHOP, of course, pancakes over everything. I should have just brought them to IHOP instead of this amusement park, Cordelia thought, I’m sure they’d still be happy. Cordelia skimmed the map to find the restaurant area. Once she found it, they all started walking in that direction. Five minutes later, they stood in front of a large IHOP sign.

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” Mallory said, then rushed inside.

“These kids,” Cordelia said to Misty.

Misty just smiled and hurried inside along with the others. They were seated at one long table. They all sat down as two waiters dropped off the water and some large menus.

“This is lunch. You all have money for snacks later, and if you don't, don't come to me. Dinner will be served at home as I’m hoping we’ll all be done at eight or so.” Cordelia said to them all.

“Coco, I don't have enough money for snacks,” Mallory whispered into her girlfriend’s ear all panicky.

“Then don't spend all your money on candy,” Coco said.

Mallory knew that Coco was probably gonna buy her snacks anyways. The truth was that Mallory was saving up her money for a gift to give her girlfriend. She feels bad about spending all her money, so she's been saving up for months to buy her a necklace that she saw at the mall. On the other hand, Coco likes spoiling her girlfriend. She has plenty of money from her dad and nothing to spend it on because she pretty much has everything.

To Cordelia’s surprise, everyone was somewhat getting along and they haven't been kicked out yet. Queenie and Madison weren’t fighting, Mallory wasn’t doing anything she shouldn’t, and Kyle hadn't gotten lost. The last time they went to an amusement park was when they went out of town on a council trip. It was all fun at first, but then Madison dropped her phone during a roller coaster ride, and Mallory hit someone in the face while playing Guitar Hero in the arcade. That wasn't the worst part. Some jack-ass was staring at Cordelia and Misty because they were holding hands, so Madison said something…Well, she did more than just say something.

“Hi, welcome to IHOP. I’ll be your server for this evening. May I take your order?” the server said enthusiastically.

Most of them ordered pancakes or waffles except Cordelia who ordered an eggs benedict.

“What do you wanna go on first?” Madison asked Zoe as she cut up small pieces of the strawberry waffle.

Zoe swallowed her food first before replying. “I’m not sure. We could go on some rides or play some minigames. I think Cordelia wants us to do something as a group, though.”

“Will you go on the “Death Trap” with me?” Madison asked though it was more like a demand than a question. The Death Trap was the largest roller coaster at the park. It was dark red and it went through most of the park.

“Not now, though. Maybe later when the line is shorter.” She looked out the window to see the roller coaster track. Zoe wasn't afraid of roller coasters, but she would rather just run around and play in the arcade with Madison.

Madison looked over at Cordelia who was enjoying her food. “Do you think I could convince Cordelia to go with us?” she asked.

“I'd like to see you try,” Zoe chuckled.

Soon they all finished up their food, Cordelia paid, then they all sat outside to plan what they were doing next.

“We could walk around until we find something that looks fun. Since we just ate, I don't want anyone going on big rides.” Cordelia said.

They started to head towards the large arch that spelled “Fantasy World” in big, bold, obnoxious letters. There were lots of fantasy-themed things like drag rides, pirates, and princesses. Nothing seemed interesting until…

“BUMPER CARS! Oh my god, can we please do bumper cars?” Madison asked, already dragging Zoe towards the attraction.

“Girls! Wait!” Cordelia yelled for them to come back, but they ran to the line up, ignoring her. “I guess we’re doing bumper cars.” Cordelia ran her fingers through her hair.

“This looks fun,” Misty said while they stood in line.

“I hope I don't get whiplash from this,” Cordelia sighed as she shuffled forward. The round before them was about to finish.

When the other kids that went before them got out of their karts and left out the small gate, everyone that was in line was let in to choose a cart. Everyone got their own besides Mallory and Coco because Coco didn’t want to drive one. They sat down in the very small carts and listened to the guy over the speakers.

“Welcome to “Race Race Bumper Cars”! Please fasten your seatbelts. There are breaks on the right and fuel on the left.” the man said over the intercom. He looked over at another guy who seemed to be working at the control panel and nodded to signal to start up the carts. “Ready, set, go!” the worker said and the carts turned on.

Right away, everyone stepped on the gas and started heading towards the circle track. It wasn't too big because this ride was for young teens and not twenty-something-year-olds. Madison decided she was going to go as fast as she could and bump into the other witches to piss them off. At first, it was working. She bumped Zoe into the wall a few times and Mallory and Coco once, then her streak got lost when Misty caught up to her and rammed her into the wall.

“What the f- hell, Misty!” Madison yelled at her. She watched her language because there were plenty of children here and she didn't want Cordelia or Zoe to get angry with her on this day.

“Sucker!” Misty laughed, then went to bump Cordelia.

“Misty’s going crazy over there,” Coco said to Mallory, then looked back at Misty who was going for Queenie next.

Meanwhile, Kyle kept bumping into the wall by himself. He would go around the track once but then ram into the wall. Surprisingly, he was able to hit Zoe, though. At this point, Zoe was being targeted by Madison and Kyle, so she didn't get to hit anyone. Cordelia was avoiding traffic and other people before Misty had pushed her from behind, but after that, everything went back to how it did before. Queenie hit Mallory and Coco a lot, but also a few random people. Somehow, Misty missed Queenie, but before Misty could catch up to her again, the carts slowed down. After seven minutes, the ride went to a complete stop. They all left their carts and stood outside until everyone was out.

“Christ, Misty, you went rabid!” Coco said to her.

“Can we do it again? That was so fun!” Misty smiled and grabbed onto Cordelia’s shoulder.

“Maybe later. We’ll see once we make a plan,” Cordelia said and sat down on the bench.

“It’s not fair! You guys teamed up on me!” Zoe argued.

“You’re just an easy target!” Madison laughed along with Kyle.

“I'm getting back at you guys today, you'll see, and you'll learn not to mess with me!” Zoe said.

“Okay,” Madison giggled at her girlfriend. She couldn't believe she was that serious about bumper cars. On the other hand, Kyle looked a little spooked about this.

“I’m thinking that we could play some prize games or we could go to the arcade,” Cordelia suggested. “After that, you can all split up and do your own thing.”

They all agreed with arcade games because of three reasons. One: Mallory can't go alone. Two: They all thought prize games could be something to do later. And three: Who doesn't want to see Cordelia attempt to play Dance Dance Revolution? They all headed out of the fantasy part of the park and into the arcade.

They all used their own money on tokens since Cordelia, up until this point, paid for everything. Madison started off by playing Air Hockey with Kyle and then spent some other tokens on hitting clowns with some balls for tickets. She wanted to get enough tickets to get Zoe something, so she hit those clowns hard and knocked them all down, while Zoe watched her amused. Kyle went to play Guitar Hero with Mallory. Coco wasn't interested in the arcade games, so she just watched Mallory play Guitar Hero and made sure she didn’t hit Kyle or someone else by accident. Mallory entered all of her tokens for 5 games of Guitar Hero. Shortly, Kyle joined her on her second round and they played “Crush Crush Crush” by Paramore surprisingly well. Misty went to go play Pac-Man and Space Invaders. Queenie didn't want to do anything at first, but she saw Whack A Mole and decided to give it a few tries. Cordelia just waited on a seat until her wife came up to her and pointed at the DDR machine. At first, Cordelia declined, but she gave in because how could she say no to Misty? They walked up to the machine and entered the last of Misty’s tokens.

“You ready, Delia?” Misty said as she picked the song and set it on difficulty.

Cordelia put her hands on the balance thing behind her. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready for this.”

Madison saw them getting ready for DDR and called Zoe to come and look.

“Oh my god, Madison, don't record this,” Zoe said, “but if you do, send me a copy,” she whispered.

“This is going to be the best or worse thing I’ve seen this month,” Madison laughed and hit record on her phone.

The countdown began on the DDR screen, and the music called “Dynamite Rave” then started. Cordelia thought this was ridiculous, but stepped on the arrows, anyways. The song was very fast and upbeat, so the arrows moved quickly and in all different directions. Neither Misty nor Cordelia could catch up, but they did their best.

“Misty, I thought this was supposed to be easy!” Cordelia yelled as she tried her best to hit the beats.

“I don’t know anything about this game. I just thought it looked fun,” Misty panted out of breath after hitting a perfect.

“Oh my god,” Madison said, “the things people do for love.”

“Do you love me enough that you would do DDR with me?” Zoe asked.

“Maybe,” Madison blushed, “when we're alone. I don't want Queenie or anyone else recording it.” Madison said.

“You realize your recording this now, right?” Zoe raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up!” Madison laughed. She was coming back later to play Dance Dance Revolution with Zoe.

Back at Guitar Hero, “King For A Day” by “Pierce The Veil” played. Kyle was mostly button mashing, while Mallory tried her best to follow the notes. Coco watched in amusement since her girlfriend was getting so angry at the game. No wonder she hit someone last time, but somehow Kyle dodged Mallory when she was getting a little bit too hyped up.

When Misty and Cordelia’s game of DDR ended, they went to the counter with some tickets for a prize. Misty was quite good at PAC-Man, so she gathered up enough tickets to get a finger trap and a very small bear key chain that she gave to Cordelia for joining her in Dance Dance Revolution.

Madison came to the counter with Zoe soon after Cordelia and Misty did. “I have 800 ticket point things, what do you want?” Madison asked.

Zoe looked at the prizes in front of her until a few things caught her eye. “Can I please get the deck of pokemon cards and a pack of nerds?” Zoe said to the worker.

“Pokemon cards? Why? What are you going to do, trade with the students?” Madison laughed.

“Pokemon cards are cool and you don't know my life,” Zoe said as she took the prizes from the counter. For all Madison knew, Zoe could be holding underground pokemon matches and she wouldn't even know.

Since Whack A Mole and Guitar Hero didn't give tickets, they all left the arcade to do separate activities. Madison, Kyle, Zoe, Mallory, and Misty decided they’d go on a large ride called “The Sledge Hammer”. It was a ride that would spin around while being elevated 80 feet in the air and dropped down at random times then lifted again. The line up was short, so they got on as soon as they got there. Surprisingly, Madison was tall enough to even go on the ride. They were strapped with a shoulder harness that dropped down once they were settled, and the workers made sure that they were strapped in. No one was scared of this ride since they didn't know what to expect. The ride started and they were slowly lifted up.

“Did you have fun playing Dance Dance Revolution with the Supreme?” Madison asked Misty.

“Yeah, I got enough points to buy her a bear,” Misty said.

The ride hit the highest point and started to spin. It was nothing much at first, but then the seats that they were in dropped.

“Holy SHITTT!” Zoe yelled as they dropped. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Zoe repeated as the ride slowed down.

The rest were just laughing. It seemed that Zoe was the only one fazed by the ride. Once they reached the ground again, the harness lifted up and they got up. Immediately, Zoe grabbed onto Madison for balance.

“Remind me to never do that again,” Zoe said as she walked out of the ride.

“It wasn't that bad,” Madison laughed. “Come on, let's go see the photos.” She grabbed Zoe’s hand and they went to see the photos during the ride.

“THE WHAT?” Zoe exclaimed as she was being dragged.

When they walked into the small photo area next to the ride, Zoe noticed that the photo was taken when they were being dropped, but before she could get out of there, Madison saw the photo.

“Oh my god,” Madison laughed. She didn't even have to look at the price. She was going to buy it anyway, so they could hang it up.

Kyle came over to see what was happening, but then stopped when he saw Zoe’s picture. He immediately started to laugh.

The photo was Madison yelling while Zoe was looking very panicked. It didn't help that her hair blew upwards.

“Madison, don't buy that!” She smacked her hand away from the machine.

“Too late.” Madison smiled. “Cordelia is going to love this,” she said, then skipped away.

“It is kind of funny,” Kyle giggled and then left.

When Misty came off the ride, she went to Cordelia who was sitting on a bench. They were going to the pond to feed the ducks some bread. Of course, you had to pay for the bread, but Cordelia didn’t mind.

“Cordelia, are you purposely throwing the bread in the ducks’ face?” Misty looked over at Cordelia.

“No,” Cordelia said unconvincingly.

They spent 30 minutes at the pond before going to see a dog show with Kyle. When the show finished, they decided to meet up with everyone, so they could play mini-games. By the time she gathered them all, it was 7 pm and getting dark.

They met in the game area. First, Madison wanted to go against Mallory at the water game where they had to spray the water gun at a target.

“You’re going down!” Madison said as she sat in the stool.

“Are you sure about that?” Mallory asked and gazed at the target.

The three bells went off and the gun started to spray water. Both of the witches sprayed the target as well as they could until the light lit up above Madison and some bells started to blare on her side.

“The lady in the blacktop, congratulations! You can pick a prize from the second bin or play again and get an even bigger prize.”

Since one of the big prizes was a huge pokemon stuff animal, she knew Zoe would like it. So she gave the girl 5 more dollars to play again.

“I’m playing again and if I win I get your prize,” Mallory said.

“Fine,” Madison agreed to the childish bet.

Mallory handed in 5 dollars to the worker and the bells rang again so they could start. While the two were playing, their girlfriends just stood back watching this go down. The water started to spray out of the gun and they both aimed it at the target. As Madison expected, she won. She grabbed the big Pikachu plush and gave it to Zoe which earned her a kiss. On the other hand, Mallory was angry she lost and didn't get a prize, but Coco went up to the worker and paid her five dollars to buy a stuffed animal for Mallory.

While all of that was happening, Cordelia was playing at the booth that had spitball guns. The game was rigged, so she just left after one round. After all, she didn’t want a prize, anyways.

After thirty minutes of minigames, it was 7:30 and they only had time for about two rides before they had to head home. They decided on the Ferris Wheel and “The Death Trap” coaster. They all lined up for the Ferris Wheel and got on. The lights were bright since it was night and it looked rather beautiful. Cordelia and Misty, Madison and Zoe, Coco and Mallory, were paired up. While Kyle and Queenie were by themselves.

“You should really come on the roller coaster with us,” Misty pleaded. “You didn’t do anything so far.”

“What do you mean?” Cordelia asked. “I played that arcade game and we watched the dog show.”

“You did only that in seven hours. Come on, the roller coaster will be the best way to finish this all off. Plus, everyone else wants you to come with us,” she added.

Cordelia looked out of the window to the roller coaster, then looked back at smiling Misty. “Fine, okay. But you’re making dinner later.”

“Yes! Okay!” Misty exclaimed. She would have hugged her wife, but you can’t stand up in these things.

Once the wheel went one round, they got out. When Kyle came out, he immediately sat down on the concrete floor.

“That was terrifying!” he cried.

The rest of them just sat next to the bench Kyle was sitting next to.

“Told you he should have come with us,” Zoe said to Madison.

“I don't think he would have enjoyed it very much,” Madison replied as she wiped her smudged lipstick off around her mouth.

Zoe just rolled her eyes. “Kyle, are you okay?” She kneeled down next to him.

“I’m never going up there again,” Kyle breathed out.

“Let’s go to the coaster now,” Cordelia said to them.

“Are you coming with us?” Madison asked.

“I convinced her,” Misty whispered to Madison.

“Ew, gross!” Madison moved away from Misty.

“Not like that!” Cordelia hit Madison’s arm.

They got into the long line to The Death Trap. It was shorter than the morning, but still pretty long.

“Is it too late to back out?” Coco clung onto Mallory.

“Yep!” Mallory laughed.

“Hey, maybe we could recreate the scene from Final Destination!” Queenie joked.

Misty's eyes went wide. She hated that franchise. “I hope not,” Misty said, now all paranoid.

“Thank you for agreeing to go with me,” Madison said as she cuddled against Zoe.

“Thanks for playing DDR with me.” Zoe smiled.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Madison said. She then pulled out two photos of them on the “The Sledge Hammer”.

“Oh my god! MADISON!” Zoe grabbed one of the photos. “I’m gonna rip this!” she threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Madison stared into her eyes.

“Oh, I will.” Zoe narrowed her eyes.

Madison used her telekinesis to take back the photo. “Nice try and also I’m buying the photo that we take on this ride.”

“Oh my god,” Zoe groaned.

They got to the top of the line and got into their seats and buckled their seat belts.

“This is terrible,” Cordelia sighed and held onto the bar in front of her.

“Don't worry, it will be fine,” Misty reassured her.

The workers went to check everyone’s seat belts, and when everyone was settled, the coaster slowly started to move.

“Mallory! Oh my god!” Coco yelled as the ride started to go upwards to the first drop. She grabbed onto Mallory.

Mallory’s fear settled in once she realized how high they were going. She grabbed onto Coco.

“Oh my god,” Mallory whispered.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘OH MY GOD’? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE THE STRONG ONE!” Coco yelled even louder.

Mallory didn't reply. She was too shaken because the coaster stopped at the top and was ready to go down.

“Mallory, I swear to god-” Coco started, but the ride continued again and they were going down faster than lightning.

“Holy sHITTTT!” Mallory yelled as the coaster turned and went back up for another hill.

Coco held on to Mallory tighter. “This is horrible! Oh god!” she yelled.

“God ain’t gonna save you now!” Madison laughed in the seat behind her. The coaster this time didn’t stop at the peak and just went straight down.

“NOOOOOOOOWHYDIDIAGREETOTHIS?!” Coco screamed as the coaster picked up speed and went in loops around the park.

After 1 and a half minutes, the ride ended. Everyone was at least a little shaken by this ride.

“Is it over?” Zoe asked. Her face was on Madison’s shoulder this whole time.

“Yep,” Madison said and unbuckled their seat belts.

“That was a ride, wasn’t it, Cordelia?” Misty nudged her.

Surprisingly, she wasn’t affected. “It was okay,” Cordelia replied. She didn't know why she was scared before this.

“EH? It was terrifying!” Misty looked at her like she was crazy.

They all walked down the stairs and out of the way to some benches while Madison dragged Zoe to the photo area.

“Oh my god!” Madison held in her laughter.

The first photo was Madison looking panicked as Zoe was screaming into Madison’s shoulder. The second photo was Coco crying next to an open-mouth Mallory. The third photo was of Kyle who was trying his best to smile for the camera, but he looked very scared at the same time. The next photo was of Queenie laughing at everyone ahead of her. And the last photo was Cordelia with a blank expression while Misty was yelling as she did in hell.

“Nice!” Madison hi-fived herself. These photos were definitely going to be hung up.


End file.
